


Come Back to Me

by missxip69



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom!Yukine, Dom!Yato, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, Gore, Hacking, Hunger Games, Lemon, M/M, Mind Rape, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Quarter Quell, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme!Fujisaki, Seme!Kugaha, Seme!Yato, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sub!Yukine, Top!Yato, Torture, Uke!Yukine, Undercover, Undercover Missions, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Hunger Games!AU.What if Katniss and Peeta weren't the first tributes to both win the Hunger Games?*Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while reading "I'll wait forever for you to come home" by Bokuaka_Iwaoi. It's basically an AU of an AU within a different fanfic, if that makes sense... hehe.

Yato had left him in their little cave, their hideout, to cross the mountain in search of supplies. He'd be gone at least a day.

Yato was the male tribute from District 5, meanwhile, Yukine was from District 6. They quickly became allies during their training, as Yato was great at fighting and Yukine was agile and nimble on his feet. They made a great team.

Today marked three weeks into the game. The only people left were the male Careers from Districts 1 and 2, the female tribute from District 9-- who they heard has teamed up with the Careers-- and them.

Yukine tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. He felt like something ominous was coming, but he didn't know what.

He knew he was worried about Yato, as the teen who was seven years his senior never went out on his own. Or, rarely did.  But they needed supplies, and Yukine needed to formulate a plan while he was gone.

That's when a shiver went down his spine. He felt like he was being watched. He looked up and took notice of a camera, which was recording him live.

"Now, why are you recording _me_?" He asked quietly, looking around their small cave for anything suspicious.

Then he heard it, a twig snapping. Quickly, he shoved all of their papers into the backpack, threw it over his shoulders, took their flashlight given to them by sponsors, and ran further into the cavern.

They made sure that their hideout had multiple ways in, and multiple ways out, that way they were never cornered.

He heard footsteps behind him, quickly gaining on him. _Shit, shit, shit! Why did they have to find me now, with Yato gone?!_

 _They could've also been waiting for Yato to leave,_ his mind told him. _But why?!_

Just as he pushed through their back entrance, he realizes those footsteps were still coming for him. The camera was still on him, too.

He shut off the flashlight, leaving him in the dead of night with only the faint light of the moon to guide him. He zigged and zagged through the trees, heading for where Yato was supposed to be. _If I keep running at this pace, though..._

Yukine was already panting, but he didn't care. If the camera was on him, which it was, that meant that whoever was chasing him... the Capitol was expecting something entertaining.

 _Not yet. I'm not done yet. Not yet,_ he kept repeating in his head, weaving through trees and over fallen stumps, just as he used to do when running from Peacemakers-- or worse, his father-- back in District 6. Except he was used to bigger and sturdier objects, like trains, planes, cars, etc.

One fatal mistake of relying on a decaying tree would throw him off, and whoever was chasing him would get him.

Yukine looked back, noticing that the camera was gone. He breathed heavily, watching the world around him carefully. Did he outrun them? He highly doubted that.

He needed to find a place to hide while whoever was chasing him lost his scent. He looked up at the trees, deciding that if he was going to climb one, now would be the time.

So that was what Yukine did. He threw his bookbag up first, latching his hands on the branch and pulling himself up. He climbed as high as he dared, staying as quiet and still as he could.

Then, the camera was back. He nearly shrieked in surprise as it descended from the sky and flew right in front of his face, which is likely what the Capitol wanted: to give up his position, but he managed to cover his mouth before then.

But _shit_ , that meant that he wasn't safe just yet. He decided, though, that it'd be best for him to simply lay low and stay quiet.

"Where is that little cunt?!" The female tribute from District 9 shouted, coming out of the shadows. "I swear, I'll kill him for what his little boyfriend did to my Kazuma! It'll be the perfect revenge on Yato."

"Shut up, Bishamon," one of the male Careers whispered, annoyed. "Don't want the kid to hear you."

Now, this wasn't the first time that someone had called Yato his boyfriend. In fact, many of their Sponsors assumed that he and Yato were an item. And it was true, they realized after the first week that they had an infatuation with each other. That was what kept them safe: it was what kept them alive, knowing they had each other.

"Leave his body out to rot," Bishamon seethed, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Shut the hell up, Bishamon. Before I take your fucking head off," the other Career hissed.

Yukine tried to steady his breathing, watching silently as the three made their way toward the tree he was hiding in. _Please, god... please don't let them find me..._ he prayed silently.

"Before we kill him, I'm going to push him down and-- wait," instinctively moving back when the man looked up into the trees, the red haired Career shined the burning torch into the sea of leaves. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Shut up, Kugaha," the redhead snarled, his face turning back up to the trees.

"Must've just been the wind, Fujisaki."

"I told you to shut the hell up, Kugaha. Or do you want to be the subject of the next cannon?"

"N-No, I'd say I'm good."

"Let's head back to the Cornucopia," Fujisaki muttered, almost angrily. "We won't find him like this. We lost the element of surprise when you stepped on that twig."

"I said sorry five times already!" Kugaha murmured as they all turned back the way they came.

The three continued on their way, and finally, Yukine could relax. He waited about ten minutes before he slowly climbed down the tree, making his way forward once more.

But that was when, out of the blue, a whip was cracked from his side, the metallic rubber wrapping around his body and yanking him to the ground. He cried out in surprise, struggling and kicking out his legs as the binding seemed to constrict around him.

Suddenly, the three faces from earlier come into view.

"Good evening, little boy," the redhead grinned maliciously.

"Heh... that was a good idea to come back, Fujisaki," Kugaha said, laughing triumphantly.

Bishamon simply rolled her eyes. "Tell him all about it, why don't you? Hurry the fuck up, or Yato will know something's up."

 _That's right,_ he remembered now. _If either one of us gets into trouble..._

Yukine took a deep breath before whistling out a simple tune. The Mockingjays all around them repeated the tune, and soon, he heard more of them join in.

"What did you do?!" Fujisaki growled at him, slapping him hard across the face.

Yukine grinned. "Yato will know you have me. Yato will come for me, and he'll kill you all."

"Not so sure about that, little one," Kugaha smiled. "Your boyfriend is too far away to get to us before we do what we want."

Yukine momentarily stopped struggling. "What you... want?" He asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Bishamon stepped forward and grabbed the end of her whip, tightening it around him. "Okay, I've got him. He won't be getting away. Not yet, at least."

He took the chance to glance up at the camera, which was high enough in the sky to record the four of them.

"W-Wait, what are you--?!" He asked as Fujisaki settled in between his legs.

"Easy, little one, easy now," Kugaha sat by his head, pressing his shoulders down into the dirt. "This is about pleasure, not pain. That is, for now," he chuckled darkly.

Everything hit him at once: he realized what they meant as Fujisaki yanked off Yukine's pants, unbuttoning his own.

_Oh, god, no... god, no, please!_

"No!" He screeched, he wouldn't have this done to him again. _Not again. Never again._ "Y-Yato!!"

When he was chosen to go to the games, he couldn't have been happier, because that meant his father couldn't do _that_ to him again and again, over and over and _over_.

"Aw, does the little one get what the big kids mean now?" Kugaha teased.

"Get off me!" He kicked out his feet and began struggling with vigor. "Get off of me!" Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he saw the redhead lining himself up with his entrance. "YATO!"

"Hold him down and shut him up!" Fujisaki commanded the other two, who did just that. "Now, now, Yukine-chan~"

He screamed into Kugaha's hands clasped over his mouth, terrified, as he was penetrated without any preparation.

"YUKINE!" A Mockingjay called in Yato's voice. "I'm coming, Yukine!"

Depending on where the blue-haired tribute was, he probably heard Yukine's scream.

"Take him down!" Fujisaki ordered Bishamon.

"With pleasure." The woman grinned, unraveling her whip and heading in the direction the Mockingjay had come from.

Kugaha took Yukine's now-free hands and brought one up to his head, the other continuing to fondle Kugaha's hardening member.

"Stop! STOP!!" He sobbed as Fujisaki began to move with vigor. "No!"

"Your ours until morning, Yukine-chan~" The redhead grunted, pulling out with a wicked smirk on his features. He flipped Yukine on his stomach, pulling him onto his knees in front of the white haired teen.

"Our toy," Kugaha said, punctuating this by guiding his member into the boy's mouth. "No biting, little one."

*

The whistle came first.

It was more than enough to send Yato running back for their hideout.

"No!" A round of Mockingjays squawked, copying Yukine, "NO! NO!"

His blood ran cold as he continued back down the mountain.

"YUKINE! I'm coming, Yukine!" The Mockingjay's all quoted him, responding to him with an echo of a scream.

As he continued running, he came to realize that whatever the Careers were doing to Yukine, he wouldn't get there in time.

That's when a parachute fell from the sky into his hands. He unwrapped it, eager to see what it was. It was a book, which opened to a particular page.

"FOR YATO. KILL ALL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES FOR WHAT THEY'RE DOING TO YUKINE."

It wasn't signed, but it was a map. About 12 feet from where he was, there was a red **_X_**. He turned toward there and came upon two things: A whicker bike, and a katana.

He grinned, strapping the katana to his back and climbing on the bike.

"Yukine... Yukine, hold on, I'm coming for you," he whispered into the cool night air.

He sped through the forest at a much faster speed than he would've ever had on foot, only stopping when he came upon the female tribute from District 9.

"Ah, Bishamon," he chuckled darkly. "Why don't you get out of my way?"

"How dare you hurt my Kazuma?! I'll kill you!"

He glared at her. "Like I give a fuck. This is a _death game_ , Bishamon. It was him or me, and I have someone to protect."

"You'll never get to him. Because I'll kill you before that!" She cracked her whip in his direction.

Normally, he'd at least be intimidated. But right now, he gave zero fucks about that. He sped forward on the bike, pulling his katana at the last moment and slicing through the whip.

Yato jumped from the bike, letting it slide down the hill a little farther ahead. He spun the sword around, using the precious seconds of surprise he had gained over Bishamon to stab her through the stomach.

Yanking the katana up, he then cut off her head. "You know, I kind of liked you. I wish we could've met under different circumstances," he said, walking back over to the bike. "I'm coming, Yukine! Just hold on!"

*

A cannon sound fired, and Fujisaki grinned. "She did it," he said breathlessly, coming for the third time inside Yukine.

The boy was completely unresponsive for the last five minutes, after Kugaha had forced Yukine to drink his come.

That seemed to bring the boy back: the deafening sound of the death of a tribute. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he began to struggle once more.

"I'm coming Yukine, just hold on," a Mockingjay quipped, in Yato's voice.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Other Mockingjay's chimed.

Fujisaki grabbed Yukine by the hair, yanking his head back as he continued his violent assault.

"Kugaha. You're up. Kill that prick."

"You got it, boss." The man strained, spilling his seed down Yukine's throat once more, before finally pulling his pants back on. "I'll be back."

*

He was almost there, he could feel it. That was until an arrow flew right by his cheek. He growled, looking around for the origin.

"Ah, I missed! How could I miss?" Came the annoying voice of the male tribute from District Two.

Yato growled in annoyance at the guy who stepped out of the shadows, bow drawn.

"You're one of the guys who hurt my Yukine," Yato seethed, stopping the bike and getting off.

"Hurt him? Ha! Don't make me laugh. That kid loves cock up his ass."

Yato's eyes widened. _So, those guys weren't just torturing him, but..._ "What?"

The teen's eyes narrowed. "You already knew that, though, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Yato cried, taking off in the Career's direction. "You know _nothing_!"

_Yukine and I never... not once... now we may never get the chance._

"Well," Kugaha began to shoot more arrows in the blue haired man's direction, to which Yato cut them all down with his katana. "I have to say, hearing him crying out for you to save him was the cutest thing."

"Shut the hell up!" Yato yelled, running faster, cutting the arrows with more accuracy. "For Yukine, I'll do anything!" He swung his katana back, spinning in a circle before lashing it down, effectively cutting off the Career's arm. He did the same to the other arm before spearing the white-haired bastard through the heart.

He breathed in heavily, watching the blood seep into the ground around them. When the cannon finally goes off, he grins to himself.

"One more to go. Then, Yukine, you'll be free."

*

Fujisaki continued his rough pace within Yukine's body, still not fully satisfied. He captured those pale lips with his, thrusting his tongue inside.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," the redhead whispered. "How about I bring your body back to the capitol with me? That way I can make good use of this," he squeezed Yukine's ass, glad as the boy simply let him have his way, tired of fighting.

"YUKINE!" The blonde's name was called.

"Oh, god," Fujisaki rolled his eyes. "Look who finally decided to show up," the Career threw his head back and moaned loudly, coming inside Yukine once more. He pulled out with a sickening squelch, causing the twelve year old to sob into the dirt below him.

"Yuki--" the blue haired male immediately cut himself off, watching his love cry and the redhead tuck his softened member back into his pants. "Yukine... what the hell have you done to my Yukine?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up," the Career groaned. "You should know by now that we weren't the only ones after Blondie. We were the only ones, however, to act on it."

"You trying to piss me off even more?!" Yato shouted.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

Yato's nose scrunched up in disgust with this person. "I will kill you."

"Will you?" Fujisaki asked, surprised. "Because I get the feeling that if you could, I'd be on my back with my throat slit right now."

"SHUT UP!" Yato took off after him, barely surprised when the guy manages to dodge all of his attacks. "You don't get to do that to him!" He screamed. "You aren't worthy of touching him, you bastard!"

"Heh, sure, call me all the names you want, that'll get the job done," Fujisaki responded sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up!" Yato brought down his katana, managing to cut the guy across the stomach, tearing his shirt, but nothing more than a thin line of blood coming from the would.

"Ouch?" Fujisaki teased him, and Yato simply glares. "What? Come at me. I just raped your little girlfriend. Surely you can do better than this."

Charging forward, the blue haired male slung his sword side to side, narrowly missing each time.

"Damn, you're bad at this! Fight me like a man!" The redheaded Career held his fists up.

Yato held his sword up once more, watching Fujisaki's every move as he walked around them, predatorily-like.

That's when the sky seemed to explode in an array of colors, parachutes falling in all different directions.

"What?"

They both looked up at the sky, noticing one item in particular that was plunging down at a rapid speed, right where Yato was standing. He jumped back, worried it was going to hit him. When it came to the ground, he finally realized what it was.

A _second_ katana. He reached forward, taking it in his right hand.

The other boxes around them flew below, slowly opening to reveal several different muttations. 

Some looked like monkeys, others like dogs, some even looked like lizards.

They all watched Yato intently, but when Fujisaki shuffled back a few inches, their gazes all snapped to him.

Soon, the army of mutts surrounded them both, growling fiercely.

One dog-mutt whimpered pathetically, and he looked over to see it sitting on Yukine's chest.

It was the same one, just a pup, that Yukine saved on their fourth day in the Arena.

A group of mutts were being hunted by Tributes for food, and eventually they were all chased into a boiling volcano. Yukine, however, took pity on the "poor puppy" and refused to kill it, instead, saving her at the last moment. 

Yato wanted nothing more than to throw the young muttation in as well, but Yukine _begged_ him to let him keep her. The blonde brought the pup water and food for about three days before the mutt vanished without a trace. They always figured another Tribute found her and killed her.

Now the pup wailed and whined, licking Yukine's cheek in an attempt to awaken the unconscious boy.

"He'll be okay, Lena! Yukine will be okay!" Yato called, using the name he remembered Yukine giving to her.

Lena yipped happily at him, her tail wagging.

So when he heard Fujisaki suddenly begin to run toward him, a chainsaw that Yato never noticed before drawn and held out before him, the muttations all ran to protect him and Yukine.

"You stupid _beasts_!" The redhead cried, slicing through their bodies with ease. Then they changed their tactic. Yato didn't know they could be so smart, but they were.

The remaining mutts surrounded Fujisaki, three of them pouncing on him to restrict the movement of his arms, which held the chainsaw.

Yato easily walked up to him. "Who's laughing now?" He took one of the swords and plunged it through Fujisaki's eye, pushing through second into the redhead's collarbone.

The mutts then ripped and knawed until all that was left of him were his bones, the painful screaming finally dead as a cannon fired.

Yato dropped the two katanas as the mutts surrounded he and Yukine.

He walked over to the unconscious boy, lifting him into his arms with ease.

The mutts bowed to him, and he had to admit, he's not sure what that meant. He looked up at the sky as it showed the three tributes that were killed today, and the only remaining two in the whole arena.

He decided to carry Yukine back to the Cornucopia, where he would patch up the boy any way he could before he ate a poisonous berry which would kill him, but allow Yukine to become the victor.

However, that was all shattered when he got to the center of the arena, and there stood the Gamemaker.

"What do you want?" Yato seethed, holding Yukine closer.

"Your sponsors have seen to it to pay the Capitol handsomely, if we name the _two of you_ the 67th Annual Hunger Games Victors," he told them, his old eyes tired. "It goes against all the Capitol stands for, but the President is willing to take pity on you both, given what lasting scars Yukine will have to endure, left there by his own nephew, Fujisaki."

"Meaning?"

"Your sponsors want you to stay by his side. They'll pay us to allow such," he said slowly, obviously annoyed. "So, congratulations. Yato of District 5, and Yukine of District 6. You are, forevermore, the Victors of the 67th Annual Hunger Games."

Yato could hardly believe it as the Arena opened up above them, a black jet descending to their position. Fireworks light up the sky, and soon, he and Yukine are led into the aircraft, which takes off for the Capitol.

*

EIGHT YEARS LATER: THE 75TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES.

Yukine watched this year's Hunger Games from his bedroom window in the Capitol. It was playing on a large-screen projector over the Main Hall.

He shook his head, closing the blinds. He rolled himself over to the computer in his wheelchair, logging onto a highly encrypted network.

Placing the earpiece and microphone on his head, he spoke lazily into the device. "Good morning, my love. You have two tributes moving in on you from the left, about ten or so miles out, but they'll find you if you don't get up."

"Thanks for the wake-up call, baby," Yato said back, and Yukine hacked into the live-stream of the Arena so he could see what was happening. Luckily, none of the cameras were currently on Yato, so they had time to talk. "Are they the two I'm here for? What're their names again? Kate... Kitty? And Malick?"

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They are the key to our success against the Capitol."

A lot had happened in the last eight years.

1) Yato and Yukine "officially" became an item. They're now married and live in the Capitol.

2) Yukine's father was found guilty of rape and molestation of Yukine, later which he was sentenced to death.

3) After Yukine was taken into surgery once their Hunger Games was over, the Capitol punished him by taking away the feeling in his legs, not that they'd ever admit that it was more than a fluke during sugery. He was now completely paralyzed from the waist down.

4) Yato was chosen as the male 5th District Victor to return to the games for the Quarter Quell. Yukine was disqualified due to the nature of his legs being, well, paralyzed. Not for lack of trying on the Capitol's part, however. It just so happened that the victor from the 42nd Hunger Games went instead of him.

5) They joined District 13 in the resistance to overthrow the Capitol.

"Where are they now?" Yato asked.

"Approximately 19 miles from your location. It seems as though the new Gamemaker has created a fire that they are currently running from."

"Should I go help?"

"Not yet. Remember, we are underground. Unless I get direct word from District 13, your main objective is to get third place in the games. Only to help if absolutely _necessary_. Otherwise, kill whoever you must."

"Understood."

"Oh, and one of your sponsors should be dropping you off a gift at any moment now," Yukine giggled. "You are still so popular, despite those other two."

"You sound jealous," Yato played back.

"Well, I am your wife. I can be jealous when someone tries to move in on my man." Yukine shrugged off the blanket over his shoulders and wrapped his legs, subconsciously covering the scar tissue from those eight years ago. "I love you, Yato. No matter what, be sure you come back to me."

"I will, my love. I will always come back to you."

Yukine truly believed him. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but the blonde put full faith in his husband.

*

Hundreds of years later, after the Capitol was taken over and the Games finally ceased, one could go to these two's headstones which read:

_HERE LIES YATO & YUKINE GODD._

_SOULMATES, LOVERS, BEST FRIENDS._

_Yato: B.1996-D.2081 (President Godd reigned the Capitol, later renamed "The District of Union," from 2027-2035 before resigning to live in District 6 with his wife, Yukine, and their adopted daughter, Hiyori.)_

_Yukine: B.2001-D.2083._

_"I will always come back to you."_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you like this fic, don't forget to comment, kudos, and bookmark me!


End file.
